STORM
by JojoHye-Xung
Summary: Mencintai seorang pembunuh ayahnya sendiri, membuatnya harus membenci namja itu. Ryeowook hanya tak tahu yang sebenarnya, sekarang ia terlambat mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Saranghae... /YeWook-GS ff/ DLDR/ RnR!/


*****_**STORM***_

Pair : YeWook

Genre : Hurt/comfort (favorite saya)

Disclaimer : This fict and the pair is MINE!

Rating : T

Warning : TYPOS, alur ekspres, membingungkan, dll, dll.

So, if you Don't Like, Don't Read!

_**Play : Storm _ Super Junior K.R.Y ft. HaeMin**_

**~0*0~**

.

.

_**...Akhirnya aku menyiapkan hatiku untuk meninggalkan**_

_**...Dan semuanya datang padaku bagaikan badai yang keras**_

_**...Mungkin itu menjadi nasib yang akan terhapus oleh hujan**_

_**...Karena itu lebih menyakitkan dari nasib sebuah gelas yang hancur**_

_**...Diakhir jalan ini, aku membiarkan kamu tau tetapi kamu tidak tau**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yesung masih dalam posisinya. Berhari-hari sudah ia setia termangu di dalam sana. Ruangan hening yang bahkan tak menyambutnya ramah. Putih dan semua beraroma menyengat khas bahan kimia obat-obatan. Sebenarnya sungguh Yesung tak betah. Tapi, ini demi dia.

Mata sipit itu terus fokus pada satu objek. _Namja_ cantik nan mungil yang tebaring di ranjang. _Namja_ bersurai hitam dengan pipi tirus yang sedikit menjulang. Yesung mencintainya. Dan... menunggunya.

"Wookie_-ah_...," panggilnya lirih, namun sang _namja_ tetap terpejam. Sedikit menyakitkan.

"Kau dengar aku Wookie_-ah_?" Sekali lagi panggilannya hanya disambut angin.

"_Mianhaeyo_..."

~0o0~

"Berhenti disitu dan jangan ikuti aku!" katanya kejam. Ryeowook menatap tajam ke arah _namja_ di hadapannya. Tatapan sengit dan penuh kebencian itu memang sengaja di alamatkan pada _namja_ brengsek itu. Rasanya sungguh kesal, sejak ia keluar dari sebuah minimarket, terus saja _namja_ ini mengikutinya.

"Wookie_-ah_, aku ha-hanya ingin..."

"Berhenti bicara dan pergi dari pandanganku. Jangan muncul di sisi yang masih bisa ku lihat!" Ryeowook melangkah pergi. Badannya yang semula berbalik menghadap si _namja_ kini mulai beranjak dan hanya punggung yang terlihat.

_Namja_ brengsek itu masih hidup ternyata. Kenapa tidak mati saja?

DASAR PEMBUNUH!

Amarah kini menguasai raganya. Manik mata Ryeowook yang manis kini terkobar api di dalamnya.

Pembunuh itu, kenapa pembunuh itu masih terus saja hidup di dunia? Harusnya karma bertindak dengan adil padanya. Nyawa di balas nyawa. Itu yang Ryeowook inginkan.

KIM JONG WOON. _Namja_ itu PEMBUNUH AYAH RYEOWOOK!

Pembunuh ayah yang sangat di cintainya, di depan matanya sendiri. Ryeowook jelas melihat kejadian itu. Dengan sadisnya, _namja_ berpanggilan Yesung itu menancapkan sebuah pisau tajam ke jantung ayahnya. Membuat ayah Ryeowook yang tampan terkulai penuh darah, dan tewas.

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mengumpulkan kemarahan di sana. Benci, amarah, dendam, saling bercampur menjadi satu kekuatan hitam yang menguasai jiwanya.

"_Appa_..." Namun kekuatan itu sekejap luntur saat ia mengingat mendiang ayahnya yang dibunuh dengan tragis. Fisik dan jiwa yang sebenarnya lemah itu, tak mampu berpura-pura pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia terluka. Choi Ryeowook terluka parah. Mudah memang memakai topeng di depan orang lain. Tapi tak bisa bila pada diri sendiri, topeng itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ia kesepian tanpa sang ayah. Dan cintanya, cinta yang terlarang.

Tubuhnya lemas. Dan ia duduk pada sudut bangungan tersembunyi di tengah kota. Sepi, seperti inilah tempat yang paling cocok untuk Ryeowook meluapkan kesedihan dan kemarahannya. Saat dimana ia membuka topengnya.

* Yesung POV.

Terpaku. Hanya itu yang aku lakukan di sini. Ucapan Ryeowook membuatku membeku. Langkahku tercekat meski hanya untuk mengejar kepergiannya.

Ryeowook membenciku.

Fakta itu membuatku semakin menciut. Tapi, pantas untuknya. Kebencian mendalam bagi seorang pembunuh. Orang yang telah membunuh ayah dari orang yang di cintainya. Dan pembunuh itu, AKU!

Seolah aku tak merasa berdosa, dengan bangganya aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai pembunuh. Bukan, bukan seperti itu yang ku mau. Siapa orang yang ingin menjadi pembunuh? Bahkan menjadi pembunuh ayah orang tercintanya?

Tidak ada.

Akupun begitu.

Keputus asa-an, kalut, dan dendam yang membuatku terpaksa melakukannya. Dan aku melakukannya tanpa kesadaranku, aku khilaf. Ryeowook tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dia, hanya _namja_ polos yang menyaksikan aku membunuh ayahnya tepat di depan matanya. Dia sangat jelas melihat bagaimana aku menancapkan sebuah pisau tajam ke dada Tuan Choi, ayah Ryeowook.

"_Mianhae_ Wookie_-ah_..."

Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya. Aku benar-benar tak sadar waktu itu.

Tidak cukup.

Ya, aku tahu itu. Sebuah nyawa tidak sepadan dengan sejuta kata maaf. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

* Yesung POV End.

.

.

**...**_**Berhenti berbicara**_

_**...Aku benci diriku sendiri yang mengetahui semuanya**_

_**...Bahkan sebelum kau membuka mulut**_

_**...Aku berusaha berbohong dan lari, tapi**_

_**...Kedua matamu mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku**_

.

.

~0o0~

Berapa kali lagi Yesung harus mengucapkan kata maaf, Wookie? Dia sudah lama menunggumu tersadar. Dia tahu dia sangat bersalah. Dan kau tak memberinya kesempatan untuk sebuah perbaikan dalam hidupnya. Kau justru terbaring di sini, terpejam dan tenang dalam tidur. Ish, kau kejam Ryeowook.

Kenapa harus kecelakaan di hari dimana Yesung akan menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya padamu? Kenapa harus hari itu dan di waktu itu? Kau yang mencoba lari dari Yesung, lari dari rasa yang sesungguhnya. Lari dari cintamu.

Dan Yesung masih menanti hadirmu di tengah hujan badai kota malam itu. Menunggumu untuk mengucapkan '_Saranghae_..." padamu dengan penuh ketulusan.

Dan kalimat itu, bahkan tak kunjung terlontar sampai saat ini, karena kau juga belum bangkit dari mimpi.

Yesung tersenyum miris. _Namja_ tampan itu sedang memutarkan lagu untuk Ryeowook kecilnya. Rasa bersalah yang membuncah ditambah kecelakaan yang menimpa Ryeowook membuatnya semakin tak percaya diri menjalani hidup. _Neomu apa_...

Sebentar lagi kakak Ryeowook sampai. Sungmin, ia yang selalu membuat Yesung harus rela meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di kamar rumah sakit ini. Jika tidak, maka jeruji penjara siap menanti kedatangannya.

Dan itu yang membuat Yesung bingung. Kenapa Ryeowook tidak melaporkannya pada Polisi?

~0o0~

"Jangan berpikir tentang hal itu lagi dan fokuslah menyetir Wookie..." _Namja_ itu kini mensugesti dirinya sendiri dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan di depan _coffee shop_ itu. Menghempaskan jauh-jauh perasaannya.

_Namja_ dengan mata seindah bulan sabit itu kini menunggunya di tengah hujan. Hanya sebuah payung dan mantel yang menemaninya.

Ryeowook lihat itu. Kegigihan _namja_ itu untuk menebus kesalahannya. Dan Ryeowook mengerti akan perasaanya. Namun ia tak bisa, tak bisa menerima _namja_ itu dengan tangan terbuka. _Namja_ itu pembunuh ayahnya, Choi Siwon.

Matanya kini tak bisa mengelak untuk menatap sosok itu. Yesung yang tengah berdiri disana. Menengak-nengokan kepalanya, benar-benar sedang menanti Ryeowook datang. Badanya mulai menggigil kedinginan.

Ryeowook retak. Satu kepingan lagi yang mulai terlepas dari hatinya. Ia semakin rapuh.

Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia mencintai pembunuh ayahnya?

'_Appa_, minhaeyo...'

Ryeowook membanting setirnya meninggalkan Yesung. Ia tak bisa melakukan ini. Ayahnya, sudah mati di tangan Yesung. Ini saatnya balas dendam. Bukan saatnya mencintai _namja_ itu.

"Wookie_-ah_." Yesung sudah menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook. Ia tahu Ryeowook ada dalam mobil hitam itu, jadi ia memanggilnya dengan sebuah senyum yang mengembang.

Byur.

Mobil hitam itu melaju cepat, melintas di hadapannya. Membuat air yang tergenang di jalam kini mengguyur tubuhnya. Mobil itu seakan menghinanya dengan kejam, dan terus melaju menjauh. Apa Wookie tidak mendengar panggilannya?

"Wookie_-ah_..." Payungnya terjatuh dari genggaman. Yesung membiarkan hujan semakin membuat raganya basah. Setidaknya hujan bisa menyembunyikan air matanya yang perlahan mulai turun.

Di sisi lain, air mata juga mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Ryeowook. Kalut, akhirnya Ryeowook tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"_APPA_...!" geramnya histeris, sebuah protes akan nasib yang menimpanya.

CKITT... BRAK!

.

Yesung mulai melangkah pergi. Hatinya sakit. Langkah kakinya mulai gontai bersama hujan. Ia menangis, mendapat perlakuan yang begitu menyakitkan seperti itu.

BRAK!

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Wookie_-ah_..." Yesung tercengang, mata sipit yang dimilikinya terbelalak lebar. Tuhan, semoga hanya firasat buruk.

Dengan rasa takut-takut Yesung mulai berbalik dari posisinya. Pelan-pelan ia angkat wajahnya.

DEG

Mobil yang tadi menghinanya itu kini jatuh terbalik menabrak tiang.

"Wook... Wookie_-ah_..."

~0o0~

Yesung keluar dari rumah sakit. Diliriknya mobil Sungmin yang telah sampai di tempat parkir. Ia tersenyum, Ryeowook masih mempunyai kakak sebaik Sungmin.

Ia terus berjalan keluar tanpa arah. Sampai di depan halte bus, Yesung duduk. Lagi-lagi ia termenung. Biar saja orang-orang menatapnya aneh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Biar saja petir mulai bersambar-sambaran.

Yang ia tahu, duduk sendiri disini membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit. Lukanya masih sangat basah dan bertambah parah.

"Hiks, hiks, _umma_..." Isakannya mulai terlontar sedikit demi sedikit. Kristal cair itu kembali meluncur mengaliri wajahnya yang tengah menatap langit malam. Andai saja _umma_-nya bisa mengerti perasaannya dan hadir disini bersamanya, ia tak akan menanggung semua ini sendirian.

~0o0~

"Choi Siwon, mati kau! Hahaha..." Pisau tajam itu kini tertancap damai di dada seorang pria paruh baya dengan tubuh tegap. Tepat di jantungnya, membuat _namja_ itu sekarat dan berlumur darah.

Sang pelaku tertawa puas. Berhasil membunuh pria bejat bernama Choi Siwon itu merupakan satu kepuasan baginya. Choi Siwon brengsek yang telah memperkosa _umma_-nya dan membuat satu-satunya orang tua yang paling dikasihinya itu kehilangan jiwa dan pikirannya.

Tanpa disadari, dari balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, seorang _namja_ kini menggigit jarinya ketakutan menatap kejadian yang menimpa ayah tersayangnya. Suasana kamar yang gelap menambah aura mencekam yang menghiasi usaha pembunuhan itu.

"_APPA_!"

Ck. _Namja_ yang tengah tertawa puas itu tiba-tiba tersadar dari kesetanannya setelah sebuah jeritan terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"A...apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" _Namja_ itu –Yesung- menatap ke arah telapak tangannya sendiri. Tangan kotor nan menjijikan itu telah melenyapkan satu nyawa. "Tu..Tuan Choi...?" Tatapannya tertuju pada tubuh penuh darah yang tergeletak di hadapannya dengan seorang _namja_ yang tengah menangis sembari memeluk tubuh itu.

"_Appa_, jangan pergi, Wookie tidak mau sendirian _Appa_..."

Tangisan itu, membuat dada Yesung berdenyut sakit. Ya Tuhan, ia sudah gelap mata, ia benar-benar dikuasai iblis. Yesung tak sadar, bahwa orang yang baru saja dibunuhnya adalah ayah dari seorang Choi Ryeowook. _Namja_ yang telah mengisi hatinya.

~0o0~

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya mobil Sungmin melintas di depannya. Berarti dia sudah pulang, dan Ryeowook sendirian sekarang. Segera saja ia berlari memasuki rumah sakit dan menuju kamar Ryeowook.

Cklek. Kenop pintu berputar dan pintu mulai terbuka. Munculah Yesung disana.

Ia melangkah masuk. Ryeowook masih tertidur dengan damai, membuatnya sedikit mengulaskan senyuman. Lalu, duduk di samping ranjang itu.

"Wookie_-ah_, ku mohon bangun..." Tangan besarnya mulai bergerak menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. "Aku tidak mau aku terlambat."

Yesung berusaha terjaga. Waktu kini menunjukan pukul dua belas malam kurang lima menit. Rautnya bertambah cemas, namun ia berusaha masih terlihat tegar.

"Wookie_-ah_, kau tak mau bangun untukku?" Senyumnya miris. "Jebal, beri satu kesempatan untukku membuat lukamu sembuh." Ia tak sadar, ia juga terluka dalam.

"Aku, aku tahu aku bodoh, keji, hina, menjijikan, tak tahu malu dan semua sifat buruk ada padaku. Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku Wook." Yesung mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Maaf atas kesalahanku. Aku tahu itu percuma, tapi setidaknya aku sudah meminta maaf. _Mianhaeyo_..."

Hening. 11.53 PM.

"Wookie_-ah_, waktu sangat sempit benar 'kan? Diluar sedang hujan deras. Haha, apa hubungannya waktu sempit dengan hujan deras? Pabboya Yesung..." _Namja_ itu memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Tentu ada hubungannya, Wookie_-ah_. Waktu semakin sempit untukku, semakin sempit untuk mengucapkan '_Saranghae_' padamu." Yesung menatap jam dinding. "Dan, bila aku tak sempat mengatakan itu, maka hujanlah yang akan menghapusku dari hidupmu..."

"Jangan tertawa Wookie_-ah_, kata-kataku lucu ya?"

12.00 PM.

"Sudah tengah malam, kau belum bangun juga. Itu artinya, kau tidak mau memberikan kesempatan itu padaku." Yesung bangkit dari duduknya. Perlahan ia mendekap tubuh Ryeowook. Merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

"_Saranghae_ Wookie_-ah_, _jeongmal_ _saranghaeyo_. _Mianhae_ dan gomawo untuk semuanya. Semoga kau hidup dengan tenang nanti tanpa aku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." Matanya mulai terpejam.

.

12.01 AM.

"Ngh..." Tubuh _namja_ mungil itu mulai bergerak kecil. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan sedikit mengerjap menyesuaikan sinar lampu yang lama tak ia sapa. _Namja_ itu Ryeowook.

Berat. Merasa sesuatu kini bertumpu pada tubuhnya yang berukuran kecil. Hei, seseorang sedang memeluknya. "Lepaskan..."

BRUK

Karena beban yang terlalu berat dan pelukan yang tak mau dilepaskan, akhirnya Ryeowook melemparkan tubuh orang yang tengah memeluknya itu hingga tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Yesung?" Ia terkejut setelah melihat siapa pemilik tubuh yang baru saja jatuh tergeletak.

_Namja_ yang dipanggilnya Yesung itu tak bergerak sama sekali meski posisinya bisa dibilang cukup tidak mengenakan.

Ryeowook melengos –berpura-pura – tidak peduli. Namun setelah beberapa menit Yesung masih tetap tidak bergerak.

DEG

DEG

Rasanya khawatir. Ryeowook akhirnya turun dari ranjang untuk memastikan. Kepalanya yang masih di perban terasa sedikit pening. Tapi Ryeowook coba menepisnya.

"Hey." Tangannya mengguncang sedikit tubuh Yesung. "Hey, pembunuh, cepat bangun!" Yesung masih diam tergeletak.

"Yesung _hyung_? _Gwaenchanayo_?"

~0o0~

Hujan...

Ryeowook kini duduk sendiri di beranda rumahnya. Menikmati percikan air yang turun dari langit bersama meratapi luka hatinya yang dalam bertambah jadi makin dalam.

* Ryeowook POV.

Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa tak katakan yang sejujurnya saja? Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak dulu saja? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku terlambat satu menit.

_Mianhae_ _hyung_. Aku yang salah. Aku menyesal. Aku yang bodoh karena hanya menyalahkanmu. Maaf _hyung_, maafkan aku...

Kenapa kau tak menceritakan sebab mengapa kau membunuh _appa_? Kenapa _hyung_? Kalau kau mengatakannya, aku tak akan membencimu sebesar itu. Kau, lebih terluka dariku.

Aku menyesal terlambat mengucapkan satu kata padamu. _Saranghae_... Aku terlambat mengucapkannya. Sungguh _hyung_, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Aku tak memintanya sekarang, aku tak meminta kau membayar nyawa _appa_-ku yang bejat dengan nyawamu. Nyawamu yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Aku tidak berguna. Kalau saja aku tak mengacuhkanmu malam itu, aku tak akan koma, tak akan terlambat seperti ini. Aku tak akan terlambat tahu kalau kanker sedang menggerogoti tubuhmu. Aku tak akan terlambat tahu jika... jika kau juga mencintaiku _hyung_.

_Mian_, _mianhae_, _jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_...

* Ryeowook POV End.

_._

_._

_**...Berhenti menangis**_

_**...Aku benci diriku sendiri yang mengetahui semuanya**_

_**...Bahkan sebelum aku menjadi basah karena tangismu**_

_**...Aku lelah berbohong dan menghindar, tapi**_

_**...Kedua matamu mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku**_

_._

_._

Dan hujan menghapus semuanya, tapi kau masih dalam hatiku, _hyung_. Maafkan aku...

.

.

_**Gyeou garyeogo maeumeul jaba geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda  
Machi bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman  
Ggaejin geoul wie maejeojin inyeonboda deouk apatgie  
I georeumui ggeuteul bonaeneun maeumeul neon moreugo  
Ddeugeopdeon sarang yeolbyeongeun anhgo memalla beorin ipsul geu wiro  
Heulleonaerineun nae nunmurui uimireul  
Neon moreugetji**_

.

.

END

**~0*0~**

Author galau. Yeah, author balik dengan _short_ ff *padahal panjang*. Ni feel-nya kerasa gak? Pasti gak. Bingung gak bacanya? Maaf, lagi-lagi author buat sad story, hehehe, soalnya ff genre hurt/comfort tu favorite author. Lagu sama jalan ceritanya gak nyambung sih, tapi author coba cocok-cocokin aja, soalnya author lagi suka banget sama Storm. Jalan ceritanya mirip sama The Princess Man, karena kemaren author nonton dan terkesan banget sama drama ini.

Untuk ff author yang lain yang masih terbengkalai, author akan lanjutkan setelah ujian kenaikan kelas, insyaAllah. Dan untuk Incest Love, kayaknya author bakal lempar tuh cerita ke temen author, jadi beban author berkurang.

Baiklah, ada yang berkenan review? YeWook shipper hrs wajib! Yang lain juga!

Review ok?


End file.
